Dreams in a Vivid Slumber
by Moosecoo9
Summary: Part of the tagging game. Loe.


**So the awesome person that cherrybomb54 is, tagged me!**

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My tags:**

**ForeverV**

**xomgnowayx**

**GingerIsInTheHouse13**

**DramaticStarlet**

**PerfectPerception**

**If you're already tagged before me, sorry!**

1. Here We Go Again  
Paramore (All We Know is Falling)

You made a vow and you broke it. So why did I think you could keep the promises I told you? You lied to me, Joe. And then you told me you lied. You can say that was a pretty loyal thing for you to do, but we all know that's bull. After we broke up, I'll admit, I practically mourned over the death of our relationship. But then I went out with Oliver. And things were good. And then you came back. Why did you come back? You left me confused at the store. So here we go again.

2. Tangled Up in Me

Skye Sweetnam (Noise From the Basement)

"Get in the car, Jonas!" Lilly honked at her boyfriend. She was currently running late and planned on blaming Joe. It's not like he was usually any earlier then Lilly ever was. She waited a second before honking yet again. Soon, Joe ran out of his house with his jacket halfway on and his flying in every whichway direction.

"Hi!"

"Hi Joe! Now get in the car!" Joe quickly got in the car and immediately began fiddling around with Lilly's stero, soon picking a station that was playing, what else, the Jonas Brothers.

"You're ego's to big for your big head."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Psh."

"Right, Lils?"

"Yeah..."

3. Hey Brittany  
Forever the Sickest Kids (Unknown)

The wink. The 'look'. I always get it from her. And I have absolutely no idea why. She's dating my brother. I shrug it off. She always tells me she's messing with me. That she loves to see guys squirm. She tells me I'm one of her best friends and would never do something like that when in a relationship with him. She tells me I need to believe her.

"Buttmuncher!"

"Turdmuffin!"

"...I'm older!"

"I'm younger!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I can drive a car!" I stick my tounge out at her before carefully grabbing her pigtails and lightly tugging them. She pouts at me before running up the stairs. She then looks over the railing and sticks her tounge out me, runs to **my** room and I hear a quick lock. I quickly grab my spare key and run back up to the room, swiftly unlocking it.

4. Girl of My Dreams

Jonas Brothers (A Disney Channel Holiday)

Joe sat by the Christmas tree, ignoring the pleadings of his youngest brother asking him what he got him for Christmas, then taunting him with an, "Then I'm not teling you what I got for you!"

"That's fine, Tank."

Joe walked over to his stocking, taking a peek inside before getting quickly kicked by his older brother. He stuck his tounge out at him and walked back up to his room, grabbing some eggnog. It was Christmas Eve. After all of the night's festivities were over, Joe finally went to bed.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap! Lilly slammed her hand on the steering wheel, a loud 'beep' noise coming out. She quickly turned the car off and walked over to the closest house. She knocked on the door to be greeted by a boy, about 18.

"Hi, can I use your phone? My car broke down."

This was definitely a good Christmas.

5. Just Friends

Jonas Brothers (Jonas Brothers)

I walked to my locker, to be hit with something. I turned around to find my friend, Lilly, on the other side of the hallway, quickly turning around. I looked down and picked up a piece of rumpled up paper. I open it and find **Hi Joe!** Nice Lilly. Real nice.

I sit in my homeroom, listening to the teacher babble on about god knows what. I turn to Lilly, finding her making silly faces at the teacher whenever he turns around.

I skip, yes skip, to my creative writing class. I soon find I am linked arms with Lilly.

"Hi bestest friend!"

"Hi bestest friend!" Lilly crinkles her nose at me.  
"So Joey, I was thinking. You and me need to schedule some activities."

"How so?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I need a date for the dance..."

"Yeah..."

"And you're it!" I stand there, stunned. Lilly...wants...me...dance...

"Okay!"

6. Never Dream Alone

Ashlee Simpson (Bittersweet World)

I slipped my mitts on before quickly leaving the house. I looked up at the sky quickly. The moon that was barely visible in the sunset was full. I looked back at the sidewalk before making my way over to the area Joe had told me to meet. He had given me poorly _drawn_ directions.

Yes, drawn.

Like what a 7 year old would do with crayons.

I finally found a huge empty park and found Joe lying on a blanket, looking up at the same moon I had been looking at. But now it was dark. I sat next to Joe, looking up. Joe sat up and put his arm around my shoulder.

No words were exchanged.

No looks.

Just complete and utter solice.

7. Bleeding Love

Leona Lewis (Unknown)

Our first date. You took me to a movie. A scary one. Figures.

Later, dinner. You paid for everything. Including my 10 times trying to win the purple zebra from the game with that big crane. I never learned the name.

I ended up giving up and you ended up getting it for me.

I smiled the rest of the night.

I told Miley we were dating.

She didn't take it very well.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLONDE LITTLE MIND?!"  
"Nope! He won me a zebra!" I pushed it in front of her face.

"It's purple," I said in a singsong voice.

"LILLY!"

"MILEY!"

"LILLY!"

"MILEY!"

"LILLY!"

"Okay where are we going with this?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh, this isn't as fun a game as I thought." I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Pigtails. Tank top. Jeans. Simple. Just the way you like it.

"I have to go. We're going bowling!"

"Bowling?"

"You know how much I love bowling!" I skipped out the door, finding you a few houses away.

"This is the second date, that's another fifty bucks."

I stared at you.

But I was still in love with you.

8. Hey Heather

Farewell (No idea what CD)

_I grabbed her arm gently, staring into her eyes. "Just answer me one question." She looked at me. I continued._

_"Do you love me?" I could see her hesitate. "No, Joe." Then she left._

I looked at the phone as it rang, still hoping. After three months of wishing, thinking, hoping, it wasn't her. I slammed the phone down, not noticing Nick repeatedly going "hello?"

I picked the mat from the front door up, checking. The key was still there. The key that had been there for three months. I walked back inside. The phone rang. Again.

"What, Nick?"

"Joe? Can you meet me somewhere?" I stared at the phone. After three months, Lilly had called me.

"Name the place."

9. When It Rains

Paramore (Riot!)

Lilly leaned against a wall, tapping her foot impatiently. Listening to music was the only thing keeping herself from attacking one of the workers at the airport and demanding to know exactly when the flight from London was arriving. She had been walking back and forth from the window to the planes and nothing had come. So Lilly gave up and leaned against the wall. Slowly she slid down and closed her eyes, bodding to the music. She hadn't seen Joe in almost three months. She had been close to giving up on their relationship all together almost five times, but hadn't, for she knew somehow they would work it out. She hummed along with the music, making it louder, blocking out the noise from the airport. The more she got away from the outside world and into the world of music, the more she would be able to not get thrown out of the airport all together for physical abuse.

She felt a slap against her ear and looked up. She then attacked the person in front of her and hugged him. "Joe!"

"Lilly!" Now she knew why she didn't give up.

10. No Time For Tears

Ashlee Simpson (No Time for Tears)

I started my car and backed out of the driveway, careful not to dent to trashcan like last time. I turned off of my street and started on the highway, towards - well I really don't know.

I passed the Verizon store where you were having a meet and greet. Eventually I passed the concert arena you were performing a concert. I continued driving, only to stop to pay at a toll.

I thought about our relationship. I thought about what caused me to leave. I thought about how me and you used to flirt like crazy in my Lola days. I thought about how you acted different in front of your friends. I thought about how you acted as if you loved me during backstage at concerts. I thought about how you acted as if you hated me outside of the arena.

I blinked back tears and looked toward at the road. This was no time for tears.

**Finally, I finished! These things are harder then I thought! Like I said, I haven't really kept track of who's been tagged since I got tagged because I've been working on this, but if you were already tagged prior to me tagging you, you can ignore it I guess(:**


End file.
